


You love me?

by HopelessWritings



Series: You love me? [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman - Fandom, DCU, Harley Quinn - Fandom, Joker - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 02:26:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20166625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopelessWritings/pseuds/HopelessWritings
Summary: A female version of the Joker who he falls in love with can be a chaotic duo but a fun one at that.





	1. All About Having Fun

“Hands up now!” I moved my hands as if I had a skirt and curtsied.

“Thank you! Thank you!” I gave them a little wave as I smiled.

“On the ground now!” I pouted.

“Aww, you guys are no fun.” I kneeled on the ground as they rushed over and put my arms behind my back and cuffed me.

“So rough already? I usually liked to be wined and dined but this is fun too.”

“Shut up, lady. You’re under arrest.” I looked at him as he kept telling me my rights as he dragged me to the car.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. I get it. Let’s get to the fun part already.” I was pushed into the backseat of the police car and was driven down to the precinct.

The officer came into the room they moved me in as I waited to be charged and what not. He slammed the files on the tables I was cuffed to. I gave him a big smile as he sat down. “Is it playtime already?” The man rolled his eyes, already annoyed with me.

“How’d you know the victims?” I place my head on the table as if I was going to bed.

“This is so boring. Wake me up when we get to the fun part.” He slammed his hands on the table.

“Answer the questions.” I smiled.

“Listen, you and I both know I didn’t. I was bored after being nice for a day and decided to have some fun. They cut me off in traffic so I cut them up.” My laugh echoed in the room as I held my hands together.

“You’re sick.” I gave him a grin that had shivers running up his spine. I giggled and nodded once he stood up.

“I like to think of it as having fun but yeah I am. Proud of it too.“ I laughed again. "You should join me sometime, handsome.” I gave him a wink as he looked at me with a curious face. You could also see the disgust in his eyes which only served to up my mood.

“Over my dead body.” I licked my lips.

“I can arrange that.” Some other cops came in and came towards me. “Are some of your buddies joining?”

“Take her to Arkham.” I was serious after that but decided it’d be easier not to fight it. I would have to escape from Arkham which should be easy and if not I’d just have some fun.

I giggled as they locked me up tightly in the back of a transport truck.

“Do you have any gum? I’m all about first impressions.” The guard in front of me looked to the guard next to him.

“Just shut your mouth.” There was a smile upon my lips but a much darker look in my eyes.

“You’re gonna regret that.” The driver knocked on the door and the guards grabbed my arms. We were here. Arkham. Home for the criminally insane.

I breathed in the air as I got out. “Home sweet home!”

The guard who was rude to me brought me inside and as they were bringing me beyond the gate I turned to him and smiled. “Thanks for the ride.” I winked at him which he returned with a stoic look. I head-butted him which caused him to almost swing at me as Arkham’s guards brought me passed the gate.

"Don’t you ever talk to me like that again.” I spit and turned walking away again.

“Troublemaker already?” The lady who sat at the desk asked as she looked at me.

“Always.” I grinned maniacally as they brought me to my room to change and settle in.

“Block A. Room 113. Keep a close eye on her.” The guard said to the guard as they locked me in my room.

Hours later they had released me for dinner. I brought my tray to an empty table and sat there staring at it. Other inmates argued and some even fought fist and all. Looks like everyone wanted to have fun. Some things never change. I looked at the guard who came in to break up a fight. He had unlocked the gate with a key which was black. The gate slammed closed and locked once he left. All I had to do was stand by it and steal his keys. That’d be easy considering he keeps them more to his backside than the front of his belt. What an idiot. Arkham was so desperate for people they’d take shitty cops if they needed to. At least it made escaping easier.

I looked around at the inmates. I looked behind me feeling someone stare at me. My mouth curved upwards as I made eye contact with the man. The one and only Joker. King of Gotham. I winked at him as his grin grew too. This would be fun.


	2. Competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First conversations are about establishing power.

Waking up the next morning wasn’t something that happened. I didn’t sleep due to the other crazy assholes near my room. Annoying and stressful. It just made me want to leave this place more. Couldn’t they have made soundproof rooms? My door had been opened and a guard told me it was time for breakfast. At least I get to get out of this cage once in a while.

“Can I have a pen?” I asked batting my eyes.

“So you can kill someone? We aren’t that stupid.” He showed me back to the cafeteria like yesterday for dinner. Again, I sat by myself. I took notice of when the guards switched their post. After I finished eating whatever slop they gave us today or rather just took one bite which was enough for me, I went to walk around and checked the windows. Obviously, they were boarded, but the building was old so maybe one was loose. I began to shake the locks on all of them. I thought I was being sneaky until another inmate copied my movements on another window which alerted the guard. I ran back to my table and pretended to eat the poison they gave us today.

I had my head down as I played with my food. I heard someone sitting across from me which caused me to huff. Honestly, why couldn’t people just let me sit alone? “I ain’t here to make friends, ya know? If you didn’t, now you do so go. Go sit somewhere else.” I felt their eyes stare at me causing me to get annoyed. “Did you not hear-” I paused as I looked up and saw the Joker staring me down.

“Not about first impressions, are you?” I smirked at him.

“You’re hair is a little faded. You should touch it up.” He groaned in response.

“You do know who I am. Otherwise, you would have continued your stupid little rant.”

I nodded. “Who the fuck doesn’t?” I stabbed my spoon in the slop and pushed my tray forwards, away from my nose. “I mean what I said. I don’t care about making friends. Especially, in a place like this with a man like you.”

“And what kind of man is it you think I am?” I folded my hands together and stared at him reading him as much as I could.

“You sir,” I sucked my teeth thinking of what to say. “Well, you know how to have fun in my sense of fun. Unfortunately, you kill anyone and everything so you can’t be trusted to be acquainted with. You’re a dangerous man. Plus, you rule Gotham. The underground anyways. People fear you. Fear is power. You’re a dangerously powerful man.”

“Are you sweet talking me?” I leaned my head on my hand.

“You wish, grinch.” I giggled after I said that. “I like a dangerous and powerful man as much, well as much as I like killing.” I licked my lips. “But you aren’t one to be messed with.” I stood up and walked towards the gate.

“You forgot your tray.” I looked back, stopping myself from continuing my steps.

“You can clean it up.” I turned to face him completely. “By the way, my name’s (Y/N).”

“I know exactly who you are. I pay attention to any possible threats to my title.” I mocked a surprising and flattered expression.

“Little old me, a threat to you. Wow, never thought I’d hear those words from your lips. I’m way more than a threat, love. Have your men gone missing recently?” I pretended as if I was curious.

“That was you?” I laughed.

“My men get bored too and deserve to have fun. Also, don’t act like an idiot as if you didn’t know. It’s not flattering.” I blew him a kiss as I walked away. Upon my lips, a smirk grew as I heard him slam his fist on the table.

“You know better than to mess with the king!” I looked at him as we faced each other on opposite sides of the gate.

“A queen doesn’t need a king to rule. You can’t try to steal from me and expect not to get a reaction, sweetie. It’s just business, right?” I waved as the guard came over to bring me back to my room. The walk got me thinking about the Joker. I could use his help to get out of here. He’s done it many times before. I would have to play nice, though. I pouted as I laid in bed looking up at the ceiling.

“We aren’t done talking, queenie.” I looked at my door and made eye contact with the Joker. “Come here, little one.” Rolling my eyes, I got up and stood in front of him separated by the door.

“What do you want?” I stared at his eyes waiting for him to answer.

“What you want. To get out of here.” I looked closer in his eyes to see what he was saying.

“What does that matter to you?” I spat annoyed that he’d think I would automatically want his help despite that I actually did want his help.

“You’ll be my backup plan. Should we get caught, I use you as a scapegoat.” I stepped away.

“Why the fuck would I do that?” He laughed.

“You can do the same to me if you catch on quicker to the guards.”

“This is your plan. How the hell would I have a chance at that?” I thought about it more. I might as well. Either way, I was going to stay here or even maybe escape.

“My men should be here tomorrow. It’s yes or no. I don’t fucking need ya. Remember that.” He laughed as he walked away. I could hear the echo of his laugh as he walked down the hallway which made me feel like I was being haunted.

“Asshole!”


	3. Alliance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Joker’s relationship changes.

“Inmate! Wake up.” I heard banging on my door and sat up.

“Fucking hell. Ever heard of manners?” I asked angrily and highly annoyed at the way I was woken up.

“I have manners. Just not with criminals. Let’s go. Mealtime.” I rolled my eyes and grabbed a book that sat under my bed.

“If I wanted trash, I could just have you. Isn’t that right?” He tightly grabbed my arm and brought me to the cafeteria. “You don’t have to be so rough.” He pushed me into the cage and I faced him. “Unless that’s what you’re into.” I winked and then walked to get in line for whatever slop they had for us today.

I sat down and poked at it, disgusted with the strange green slob which never looked like real food, or appetizing for that matter. I pushed the tray away from me and decided to read my book. I was going to be stuck here for a little while until they allowed us to start going back to our rooms.

“What’d ya decide, dollface?” I gave the Joker a death glare.

“What?” He licked his lips and leaned towards me.

“Keep looking at me like that and I’ll think it’s an invitation.” I raised an eyebrow at him.

“I will shove this slob down your throat and the tray up your ass if you try something with me.” I threatened and looked back to my book hoping he wouldn’t respond.

“Ooh, feisty. I like you.” I groaned and banged my head against the tabled. “Don’t threaten me with a good time.”

“You and I have very different definitions of a good time, Joker. What do you want?” He laid his hand flat on the table.

“Straight to the point. Wish more of my business partners were like you.” I slammed my book closed and gave him my undivided attention.

“Listen, I am not a friend, I am not a business partner and I have no intention of being screwed by you and your shitty escape plan. Got it?”

“You should watch your tone with me.” I gave him a look that so obviously read ‘Are you serious?’

“You should watch the way you speak to me. I ain’t afraid of you. Especially in here where you don’t have shit.” I spoke irritated with him.

“Careful with your words. Last warning or that little offer is off the table.” I focused my eyes on him.

“I don’t give a shit, Joker. You probably want me to get caught so I serve more time here in the hell hole. I’m not going with you. Leave me the fuck alone.” I picked up my book again.

“Aquaintances are needed in a place like this.” I chuckled.

“Thanks for the offer but I don’t plan on being here long,” I spoke as I kept my attention on the text of my book.

“Neither do I. I believe I should be gone ten minutes from now.” I raised my eyebrow.

“That soon?” There was a loud noise, an explosion to be exact. What followed after were rapid gunshots from multiple guns and screams. “That for you?”

“That’s for me.” He nodded getting up and rushing to the gate that was opened as the inmates ducked under the table. Only we weren’t afraid of what was happening.

I debated in my mind whether I should take this as my chance to leave too. I was pulled from my thoughts when the rapid gunfire was louder, right down the hall actually.

“(Y/N), you coming?” I looked at the Joker who was looking back at me waiting for me to run up to him.

“You gonna kill me?” I held out his hand.

“Only one way to find out.” I laughed and ran to him holding his hand as he dragged me.

We had approached a man who was obviously waiting for him. “Boss,” He acknowledged the Joker. “Who’s she?” The Joker just looked at him as if he was a complete idiotic man.

“Where’s my gun?” The man handed the Joker his gun which the Joker pointed it at his goons head and shot him right in between the eyes. “Idiot doesn’t even know who you are. One of my biggest competitors and he didn’t know who you were.” I knelt down and picked up the dead man’s gun.

“Can we go already?” The Joker pointed his finger at me, annoyed with the way I spoke to him.

“Careful how you speak to me.” He waved his gun. “I’ll can kill ya anytime you slightly piss me off.” I shrugged and held up the gun that was now in my possession.

“So can I, dumbass. Now, we should move.” We began running down several stairs as we reached the first floor. We shot a few guards down as they tried to stop us. We laughed every time. Damn guards didn’t stand a chance.

“We can’t just walk out the front door.”

“What a great idea! I’m glad you can figure that out.” He said sarcastically.

“Well, I don’t see you moving to another door.” I started walking behind the desk through the employee's office. It had a separate entranced for the workers. I opened the door and ran out to some car which was parked close to the building. I began to hotwire the car and waited for the engine to start. When it did, I poked my head out to see if the Joker was still around.

“My men should be here with my car.” I shook my head.

“We don’t have time. Give me your shirt.” He grinned at me which made me realized what I had said.

“Maybe we should leave here before we actually celebrate.”

I groaned. “No, I need to clear the glass out of the car. Give me your shirt and get in.” He tossed me his shirt which allowed me to see his pale but well-built chest and tattoos.

“Close your mouth, doll. Don’t want flies in that pretty mouth of yours.” I rolled my eyes and wiped the glass outside the car and hopped in.

“Your men probably got caught, you know?” I spoke to him as we sped away. It had been silent so far on the ride.

“No one good went on it. They know the drill. I don’t risk the men who can actually do shit.” I nodded.

“So where do we go from here?” I asked. I didn’t know who was being dropped first.

“Just get to the bridge. I’ll drive to my place and you can stay there.” I looked at him and repeated what he said in my mind.

“We should just go our separate ways, don’t ya think?” I said. There was no need to stay at his place and we were enemies with a common goal which we accomplished

I pulled over as we reached the bridge and got out. He followed after and we switched seats. “I think we make a good team don’t you think?”

“This was a one-time thing. Don’t forget, we’re practically enemies.” I spoke as I looked out the window.

“We can take Gotham over together.” I scoffed.

“I don’t like to share and don’t act like you do.” He was stupid if he thought we could actually work together.

“Listen, I wouldn’t say it if it didn’t benefit the both of us. Two of the most feared people in Gotham together. Think of how fun that can be.”

“Two of the most dangerous criminals working together. I totally don’t see us constantly trying to kill each other.” I spoke sarcastically. “Can’t deny that it would be fun, though.”

“Heist all the times, seeing the fear in everyone’s eyes, men and woman cowering in fear of both of us.” I looked at him.

“You’re serious, aren’t you?” I asked looking at him. I looked at his arms and saw how he gripped the steering wheel and brought my eyes to his chest. I wouldn’t mind a deal with him if we could have all kinds of fun. His voice brought me back to his eyes.

He looked at me. “Wouldn’t joke about something this serious, dollface.”

“I’m game. Just try anything shady and I’ll torture you for days.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.” He leaned towards me as we stopped the car.

“Depends on your definition of bad.” We got out of the car.

“Care to celebrate?” He asked as we sat at his bar.

“With that body of yours, I wouldn’t mind a thing.” I downed my shot of whiskey and climbed his lap.

“You’re in for a good night.” I licked my lips as we looked into each other’s eyes waiting for one of us to make the first move. He gripped my hips and lifted me up as our lips made contact. Having this night after those shitty nights in Arkham was going to be one hell of a time.


	4. Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationships flourish.

“Who is going on the heist tomorrow?” Jay looked down at me as I laid my head on his lap. We were currently at his club. It had been five months after the escape from Arkham. Gotham had never been witness to this much crime before. It was begging at our knees. Leaders of gangs came to us on a daily basis begging for mercy or for a deal and it was always fun to deny their request. Jay and I played mind games with them before getting bored and shooting them. No one understood us or how we even got together. Mysteries are always fun, am I right?

“Just you and me.” I hummed as I fooled around with his chains.

“Who are we gonna use to escape if anything should happen?” His hand rested on my neck, not gripping it but he could in any second.

“Don’t fuck up and we won’t need anyone.”

“Who says I’d be the one to fuck up?” I sat up, now sitting on his lap tired of laying down.

“I do. Got a problem with that?” My hand gripped his hair and I slightly pulled down causing him to lean his head back.

“Yes, I do. Say you’re sorry or I walk.” He looked at me with a blank expression.

“Go ahead.” I smiled as I leaned in close to his lips so very close.

“Okay.” I got up and began to walk as Jay’s hand pulled me back to his lap.

“Don’t.” His voice was stern.

“But I’m bored, Jay.” He had taken every shot this past week leaving me with nothing to do.

“When you deserve it you can take a shot.” I mimicked him which made him raise on of his eyebrows. Well, where it would be had he had any. “You going to continue to act like a child?”

“You going to keep hogging all the shots?”

“Maybe.”

“Then yes.” Frost came in saying something about some guy that wanted to make a deal about the money he owed us.

“Send them in.” Jay and I said at the same time.

“I call it this time.” Jay nodded as them man came in causing me to smile.

“He doesn’t shake hands and she bites.” I smiled at the man showing off my teeth. It’s what I told Frost to tell people as a sort of joke but it was also a bit true.

“Mister and Misses J.” I scoffed.

“I ain’t his wife.” I was sitting next to Jay now as his hand was on my thigh. His grip tightened as I spoke.

“Though, she is mine.” I laughed.

“You wish. You’re one funny man, J.” I turned my attention back to the man who was already sweating. “Now, what do you want?” See this man was already dead. He had messed up the first time he spoke to us. On top of that, he owed us money and obviously wanted to make a deal for that. That was no can do with us.

“Well, I just wanted to say thank you to the both of you-”

“Ah, ah, ah. You can stop it right there. Ass kissing won’t save your life. Where’s our money?” I stared at the man who visibly swallowed and stiffened.

“I’m sorry, I have tried to-”

I clapped my hands together once which effectively stopped the man from speaking. “Excuses, excuses, excuses. Do you know what I hate most in life?”

“E-excuses?” The man questioned, stuttering.

“No. I hate people who think they can fool us. It’s quite offensive really. Do we look like we were born yesterday?” I looked at Jay who sat there enjoying the show. “What do you think? Do I look like a baby?”

“Sure act like it sometimes.” I rolled my eyes.

“Says the man who begs me every night.” His grip on his cane tightened which was warning to me and I just smirked. I sat on his lap. “Anyways, you’re fucked.” His eyes widened as he realized what I meant. I smirked as I shot him right in between his eyebrows.

“Had fun, dollface?”

“I did.” He pointed his finger in my face.

“Watch the way you speak to me.” Pushing his hand away from my face, I scoffed.

“Watch the way you speak about me.” He ran his hand through his hair.

“How did I ever think this could work?” I shrugged.

“I just went along with it. You don’t think it’s fun sometimes?” My legs were on either side of him now as I leaned in dangerously close to his lips.

“Sometimes.”

“I think the correct answer is all the time.” I pushed our lips together as his hands went down to my ass.

“Bosses, the car’s outback.” We pulled away. I started walking away first, hearing his footsteps follow mine.

The next morning me and Jay got up early. We began to prepare for the heist which was happening late noon. We made sure Frost was our getaway and that he had everything safe. It was just us three. Really it was just Jay and I. Frost came as protection and whatnot. These are what some might call dates but a more psychotic and way more fun version of them. Who wouldn’t want to feel the adrenaline or hear the screams of people who were afraid of you? I would, that’s for sure.

It was almost time as we drove towards Gotham city bank. We parked in front. We weren’t afraid and Gotham’s finest were always afraid of us. They only really came to stop us when there were five or more of them, they couldn’t either.

We ran into the bank and stood on the counter which was in the center of the bank.

“Hey, guys. Queen and King of Gotham here. You know the drill. Give us your money and valuables and what not and some of you get to leave.” I grinned, which I knew looked psychotic. It was always my best smile.

“Well, don’t just stand here or we’ll kill you all.” Everyone came over after Jay had screamed and started filling our bags. “Darling, it’s time.” I nodded as a woman put her cash in the bag. I looked at Jay.

“Let’s go.” We ran off laughing together. Someone screamed which caused me to laugh even longer. People were so afraid. “We should do these more often.”

“Yeah. You were great out there.”

“Well duh. We always are.”


	5. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confessions are made.

“Another one?” The goon nodded and placed the box on my counter.

“From Boss.” I nodded.

“Yeah, I know. It’s strange coming from him, don’t you think?” He nodded.

“Maybe he’s trying to tell you something. Despite the guns, the gifts he has been sending are sort of romantic.” I burst out laughing.

“The Joker? Romantic?” I laughed even harder and took a deep breath when I stopped. “I think he’s just trying to mess with me.”

“You sure that’s all?” I raised my eyebrow at the recent gifts he has given me. “You’ve been together for a year, I think that’s something.”

“You say it as if we’re exclusive or official. We’re just business partners who can mess around… a lot.”

“He’s never sent flowers unless it’s to someone he has done business with and has done something wrong to him. He sends it to tease them about death.” Frost explained. I laughed a bit knowing this was true.

“You saying he’s planning on killing me, Frost?” I spun around to face him, my arms were crossed on my chest.

“Not at all, boss.” He sighed. “I’ve worked for him a long time. This isn’t a threat. You mean something to him.” I rolled my eyes.

“It’s just him. He’s done this for over a month. It doesn’t mean anything.” He chuckled.

“You trying to convince me or yourself? Sounding a little hesitant.” My eyes narrowed as I approached him.

“Watch what you say to me.” I hissed at him. Jay wasn’t doing anything to make me happy. He bought me clothes to control what I wear, armor to protect myself, guns to make sure I was always prepared with style and flowers just to tease me. It was a joke. Nothing more, right?

“Alright. Just be smart about this boss. You and I both know if he doesn’t get his way, he kills whoever is preventing it.” With that Frost left my apartment. I had this apartment when I just wanted to be away from the idiots.

I sat down on the couch and propped my legs up on the coffee table. “He’s just messing with me.” I rolled my eyes. “That little joker.”

I began to think about the last couple of months with Jay. We never made anything official, relationship-wise. We knew what we both wanted. Business relationship and fun while we were at it. It worked out pretty good. We are the Queen and King of Gotham and everyone feared us.

There was no way Jay was sending me flowers as anything more. Although sending me armor and guns is a little protective. He had been a bit more protective lately. As if he cared. He tried to keep me from going on heist and such. Or if there was a shootout he would stand in front of me to protect me. He actually told Frost to watch me more. His best man is watching me and not him.

“Shit. Frost is right.”

I was speeding my way over to his place. I wanted to confront him about this. He couldn’t possibly have feelings. That wasn’t possible with us. I pulled into his garage and walked straight to his office. I barged in knowing it was just him.

“Missed me?” I asked as he looked me in the eye.

“(Y/N), did you get my present?” I closed the door as I approached him. I sat on his lap and looked over the papers he was looking at before I interrupted him. I moved to sit on the desk and faced him.

“I did.” He pulled himself closer to me and separated my legs, managing an even closer distance to me. His hands were on my thighs, caressing them as he looked at me. “What’s with all the presents and shit?” I asked suddenly. I wanted to get this over with. His motions on my thighs became a grip as his brows furrowed.

“You should appreciate it.” I rolled my eyes. I wasn’t someone who needed things bought for them. I could take care of myself.

“I can get my own shit, Jay.” He stood up so we were face to face. We were fighting with our eyes. We did this quite often.

“You think I don’t know that? You forget you’re also mine. I take care of what’s mine.” I chuckled.

“I’m not yours. I’m not property.” I sighed. That wasn’t what this was about. He was trying to get the conversation in another direction. “I get the guns and other shit. But flowers? What in the hell is that about?”

He growled lowly which meant he was frustrated. Maybe he was annoyed or angry. I don’t know. He sat back down and tried to go back to work but I was sitting on the papers. I sat on his lap, my legs locked him underneath me. “Show some appreciation for it rather than looking a gift-horse in the mouth.” I raised my eyebrow. Him using that metaphor was strange which meant he was defensive.

“What aren’t you telling me?” I looked in his eyes and leaned dangerously close to him. Our lips met and as I pulled away I bit his lip and pulled it a bit. I shook my head and willed myself not to get distracted. “Talk to me, Jay. Just cause we’re both crazy doesn’t mean I know what going on in that mind of yours.”

My fingers went through his hair as he visibly became calm. He only did this with me. I joke about it with him and him only since others aren’t privileged enough to know. “I’m not hiding anything from you.”

“Well, tell me the reason for all those gifts and flowers. Is this some joke of yours or are you feeling something more for me?” I asked batting my lashes to emphasize the little joke. At least I hoped it was or everything from the past year would be ruined. “You feeling okay?”

He moved his hands to my waist as he lifted me up and sat me on his desk. His hands went up to my cheeks as his thumbs caressed them. What was he doing? His palms held my head so I would be looking at him. I focused on his eyes as my attention moved to his lips quickly as he spoke and then back up. “I love you.”

His hands went down to my neck as he looked at for a response and I just chuckled a bit. “You and Frost had me going. But really, what’s going on?” I looked into his eyes as I saw a flicker of hurt I had never seen before.

“What does Frost have to do with this?” He spoke angrily. My eyes widened as I realized this wasn’t a joke. He was dead serious about his feelings for me.

“Oh, fuck. You’re serious about you loving me and all?” He just stared at me as if the answer was obvious.


	6. Desire Becomes Surrender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joker and reader talk it out.

It was silent in the room as we stared at each other. Not that silence bothered me I decided to make the energy in the room softer. “You can feel that?” I joked and raised an eyebrow at him as he took a step away from me and visibly got angry. He balled both his hands and his eyes seemed to have gotten darker.

He sighed as he opened his hands and ran them over his face. He pushed back his hair and looked back over at me. “This isn’t a joke, (Y/N).” I oo’ed as a joke and stood up walking towards him.

“Pardon me for thinking that all you do is joke, Mister Joker.” He lifted his arm towards my neck as if he was going to hurt me. “Put that hand on me and I won’t hesitate to cut it off.” He took a step back looking at me as if he was offended.

“You think I would hurt you?” His tone sounded as if I hurt him. I didn’t believe him for one second. What did he get out of this? I didn’t have feelings and I thought he would be the same. I rolled my eyes.

“Am I supposed to believe I’m different? Just because you tell me you love me doesn’t mean it’s true and it doesn’t mean you wouldn’t hurt me.” I spoke annoyed and sat on his chair.

“I’m not lying.” I nodded. Pursing my lips, I focused on his body to try and read him but I couldn’t. He never revealed his emotions and certainly didn’t with his body language.

“I thought we understood that neither of us could feel that. We are business partners reigning over Gotham is all. We had fun while at it. What do you get out of saying this to me?” I questioned him. He couldn’t actually love me, right? I mean, how can anyone such as him or I ever feel shit like love? We can’t or at least I couldn’t.

“Nothing but denial as you are proving me.” I focused my attention on him, on his body to see if I could now. He was beginning to reveal his emotions to me and maybe I could get a better feel now. I was reading him to see if he was telling the truth. It was hard at times but I could always tell if he was lying. He never lied to me. I’m sure he knew better than to do as such.

“How can you feel that?” I asked. My voice was low and I sat back waiting for a response.

“That’s all you have to say? You keep asking that question as if I chose to love you. As if I would do that to myself.” His voice got louder and louder as his annoyance grew. He seemed disappointed. I didn’t know if he was disappointed in me for not reciprocating his feelings or disappointed in himself for allowing it to happen.

“What can I say, Jay? I really thought that could never happen. Thought we’d kill each other if I’m honest.” He punched the wall which caused me to laugh a bit until he gave me a look which stopped me from continuing.

“Neither did I. Then you came to Arkham and you were intriguing. It infuriated me but I had to get closer to you because you understood this life. We were perfect for each other. You came along and ruined everything.” I tilted my head to the side as I processed what he said.

“You blame me? Do you blame me for your feelings? I don’t control them, you do.”

“Of course I blame you. Now I worry about you and shit.” That was his argument.

“Well you don’t fucking have to. I didn’t ask for that.” I yelled back.

“What? I did.” I walked over to him, tired of this conversation and his anger directed towards me.

“I thought you understood this was just fun and games. I didn’t mean to make you feel shit.” I walked towards the door, no longer willing to continue. “Goodbye, Mister Jay.” I opened the door only to feel a hand on my hip and another close by my face which slammed the door shut.

“Where do you think you’re going? We aren’t done here.” I faced him. His hand moved from next my head to my neck. He didn’t apply pressure but I was sure he would.

“J, I’d be a weakness to you. That can’t be a part of this life, you know that. Let me go now.” I’d be put in danger from people trying to hurt us. I’d be exploited as his weakness.

“You don’t get to decide that for me.” He held my chin, making me focus on him as he pointed a finger in my face. “You’re staying.” I shook my head.

“I’m not going to die over this, Jay.” I pushed his hands away which caused him to move his grip to my hips. His grip was tight. “Let me go!”

“You’re staying.” I pushed him away.

“Why?! I’m not risking my safety even more than I have to.” I crossed my arms.

“You know with our men, nothing is going to happen to you.” I scoffed.

“As if, that were true. How’d you end up in Arkham if your men are so great? I’m not dying over your feelings. This was never supposed to happen.”

“Just stay.” He spoke forcefully. His voice wasn’t raised and it didn’t have a questioning tone. He was telling me what to do.

We went back and forth for at least five minutes until I finally gave up. I raised my hands as I gave up. “Fine, fine. I’ll stay. Being spoiled isn’t exactly bad.” His grin grew as I laughed. “No more protective bullshit either. You can’t keep all the kills to yourself.”

“As long as you take Frost wherever you go.” I shook my head.

“No, and that’s final.” I opened the door and faced him once more. “I’m tired from all of this arguing. I swear if you wake me up to do something I will stab your hand. Send Frost in to watch or check on me and I’ll blow up the Lamborghini.”

“You wouldn’t dare.” I chuckled.

“You know me well enough to know otherwise.” I made my way up the stairs as I heard footsteps behind me.

Jay had pulled my arm and held me close to him with an arm around my back and the palm of his other hand against my cheek. This was strange. Too affectionate to ever feel normal from him. I could smell his cologne quite strongly but I always enjoyed it. He was gentle with his touch. He kept looking at my face as if memorizing every detail and spoke two words quietly.

“You’re mine.” He leaned in until our lips met. Our lips moved against each other quite forcefully as always. I smirked as we pulled away.

“It’s the other way around, Jay. I own you now.” I winked at him and continued walking up the stairs.


	7. Surrender Becomes Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fights aren’t forever.

“I did what you wanted.” I had my arms crossed on my chest as he spoke to me.

“Exactly! I wanted to do it. It was my idea and my plan. You decided to step in and ruin it.” I was furious. He just walked off mumbling something as if he had the right to be mad. “What the fuck? Don’t walk away. What gives you the right to be mad?” I followed him as he continued to walk away. I caught up to him and grabbed his arm making him look at me.

“You keep putting yourself in dangerous situations!” I looked into his eyes to see the concern in them. I scoffed.

“Well maybe if you stopped caring about me, it wouldn’t be such a problem.” I looked back at the dead man, the one I planned on killing and walked towards his dead body. “I should have done this,” I pouted.

Jay had killed him before I even got near him. Despite him being tied up, Jay still found it dangerous for me. He had been like this ever since I confronted him about his feelings. I regretted it now. He had gotten worse. He stuck Frost on me and luckily I had gotten away enough to have some fun but somehow Jay knew everything. He knew where I would go and what I wanted to do.

“You fucking suck.” I heard him walk closer to me and turned me to face him. He was going to hit me. With his hand raised in the air, I kicked his stomach making him fall to his knees. I laughed loudly.

“You really thought I would let you hit me. Are you stupid?” I got on one knee and held his chin up so he could look at me. “Don’t forget I’m not Harley. I don’t need or love you. I never will. Don’t you ever try to fucking put your hands on me again.” I wasn’t going to stay with him. His protectiveness, and thinking I was his possession was getting in my way. He didn’t understand anything and refused to back down.

I got on my motorcycle and sped away. I drove to the house and arrived there pretty quickly. I ran up the stairs and started throwing my clothes on the bed. “Frost! Get me some suitcases or a duffle bag. Now.” I heard him come closer.

“Okay.” He walked away and about ten minutes later he came back and placed the bags and suitcases on the bed.

“Thank you.” He just stood there. “If you aren’t helping me pack, just leave. I don’t want to be here anymore and you’re just getting in my way. Stay in it and it’ll guarantee your death.” He began to place the clothes in the bag. I heard a car pull up in front of the house and a door slam. “He’s here.” I sighed and just zipped all the bags up. “Get out of here, Frost. He’ll kill you if he finds out you helped.” Frost left the room pretty quickly.

I heard Jay storm up the stairs and began to carry some bags. Unfortunately, I couldn’t hold them all. The bedroom door slammed open and in came a seething Jay.

“Aww, did someone get hurt.” He looked at me closely narrowing his eyes. I tried to walk out. He was figuring everything out as his eyes kept moving from me to the bed. He grabbed my arm before I could completely leave and pulled me close. He held me tightly which forced me to look at him.

“What are you doing? Huh?” I gave a short laugh in return and shook my arm out of his grasp.

“Leaving. What does it look like? Get out of my way.” Jay stared at me with obvious anger. He punched the wall next to me which I had no reaction to. He pointed his finger at me as he laughed.

“Oh, no. You aren’t leaving darling. Drop the bags.” I shook my head and tried to head out again only for him to pull the bag out of my grip. He tossed it on the bed and ripped it open.

“Jay, what the fuck? Stop it right now.” He began to throw the clothes out of the bag which pissed me off. “Stop! Stop it right now!” I pushed up away from the bed. I quickly began to repack my bags again. “Stop being a fucking child.” He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me back into him.

“You aren’t going.” He spoke through his clench teeth. I turned my head as much as I could to see his face as I tried to squirm away.

“The hell I’m not. I can’t take this.” I elbowed his stomach somehow and got away from him. I faced him as I held a gun aimed at him. “I don’t want to do this. I can’t take this anymore.”

“Can’t take what? You didn’t seem to mind it five months ago or a week. Hell, you didn’t mind it last night.” He began to approach me with a smirk that exposed his silver teeth.

“You won’t stop. I can’t take you being protective and on top of me all the time. Your feelings keep getting in the way of my fun.” I was tired of this. I was tired of him.

“You’re trying to get yourself hurt.” I laughed.

“What does it matter if I get hurt? I don’t care. Neither should you. That’s on you for caring. I’m not going to have my life ruined or controlled by you.” I turned away from him but yet again he pulled me closer to him.

“You think I will just let you go?” He had a mischievous grin but he wasn’t joking. His head tilted as he searched my eyes for the answer.

“What are you going to do? Shoot me? Kill me? Please, go right ahead if you can. Remember, I’m not the one in love here.” I tossed him my gun which he caught. I opened my arms welcoming him to shoot me.

“All good ideas but I could never hurt you.” I began laughing. Was he serious?

“As if anyone could believe that. You can hurt anyone you’d like, kill is a different story ever since I became involved in your life.” I smirked at him.

“Just fucking stay.” He begged me again but I just shook my head and rolled my eyes.

“You refuse to let me have fun. You know I wanted to torture him. I wanted to pull the trigger.” I moved to sit on the bed. I crossed my legs and crossed my arms on my chest. “I knew what I was doing. You always ruin my fun now.”

“Then involve me in it. Stop going off on your own before you fuck up and I can’t clean up the mess.” I narrowed my eyes at him.

“Who says I want the mess cleaned up?” I grinned at him brightly.

“I do.” He pinned me against the door and caressed my face. I leaned into his touch which surely only built upon his ego. “You’re mine. There’s no escaping that.” He kissed me softly. I pulled away quickly. We stared into each other’s eyes for a bit until we began to kiss harder. I smirked into the kiss causing him to pull away. “What’s that tricky little smile for?” His finger hovered over my lips as my grin got wider.

“You’ve always been more fun. Send someone to clean that mess up.”


	8. Threats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Threats are just a part of power.

Here I was. The well-known and obviously feared (Y/N), Queen of Gotham, and Joker’s girl. I didn’t have to lift a finger anymore. Jay’s men always did my bidding fearing for their lives. Not because Jay would hurt them and possibly kill them but because I would. Word spread around that not even Jay could control me completely. Of course, I stayed with him because we always had fun together. Together we were unstoppable and that’s what everyone feared. See, I was completely ruthless. I didn’t care about a thing in the world. I didn’t fear or need anything. No one could use anything against me, but I just didn’t care. I lived my life in the moment without a care or worry in the world. I had no weakness. With Jay, that was different. Jay only had one care, one worry, one weakness. Which I admit was probably dangerous for me since the beginning but I never thought someone would try to mess with either of us. They’d be completely idiotic if they did. And well, Gotham was full of idiots.

I was Jay’s weakness. I was his one care, his one worry. I was the one put in danger because of him. I obviously didn’t care. I welcomed people to try to face me, to hurt me. I wanted to see how they denied their fear. It was interesting to see them be so brave for whatever reason such as money or power, women maybe but when facing the task they could never complete it.

Jay never let anyone get away with taking, hurting, - or trying rather -something that was his. He would never allow it. And if, and I truly mean if, someone was brave enough to try it and his men could not catch or stop it before it was started, Jay got pissed. Many of his men would try to leave trying to escape him. Keywords, try. They never succeeded. The ones brave enough to stay would suffer his wrath unless they caught the person trying to take from him. Others would die since the smart ones would sell the thief out. The person who tried would have to watch as Jay tortured their loved ones, their weaknesses. It was all very fun and entertaining to watch as they begged him to stop. Their eyes red with tears, their throat dry from screaming, and then their time in the spotlight came and they would either beg for forgiveness or for death. Jay always took his time at this point. He would play with them sometimes. He would let them go and pretend they were forgiven for a day at max. Then he would punish them worse than before. If I was bored or simply because I wanted to he’d let me join in. He always wanted me happy and satisfied.

We were currently at the club. It was my idea to go tonight since I just wanted to go have fun. Jay always sat down in his own section with Frost as he stood guard. I sat next to Jay. I didn’t want to dance but rather throwback shots and enjoy the music. It was always fun to see everyone so careless and ignorant to the criminals next to them. They feared us by day but wanted to enjoy what we had at night.

Apparently, someone came to visit Jay at the club to talk about a deal they had made. Of course, the man owed money to Jay. Jay wasn’t a forgiving person at all or an idiot so when the man came in here, Jay knew exactly what he wanted.

“Sir, I would just like to thank you for everything you’ve done for my people. You’ve been very generous.” I started laughing causing Jay to look at me.

“What?” I stared at him waiting for an answer as he glared at me. “We all know what he wants and we all know what happens next. I can enjoy it while it happens. There’s nothing wrong with that, is there?” He just sighed and turned his attention back to the man.

“Don’t avoid what this is really about. Tell me the reason why you are here? Why did you come to interrupt my night out with my girl.” His hand rested on my thigh. My eyes went from his hand to his eyes as we spoke to each other silently.

“Mister Joker, Sir, I’ve come to ask you for an extension on the payment. You see we haven’t-”

Jay repeatedly tsked and stood up standing in front of the man. He was watching his victim with a predatory look in his eyes. His prey swallowed harshly as he realized what was coming his way.

“That wasn’t the deal. I am not someone you lie to. You can’t come here and sweet talk me acting like everything’s alright.” Jay paced around the table and faced the man. “What are we going to do with you?” The man looked at me with pleading eyes. I smirked in response and gave him a wink. I stood up and walked towards Jay.

“Stop playing with him,” The man took a breath of relief thinking I was saving his life. His eyes wandered to my legs which Jay noticed. He tapped my knee let me know what was going on. I smiled at him.

“Tell me, what do you think of her?” Jay gestured to me as I sat next to the man. Jay looked serious as the man looked at me once more, his eyes roamed my body and I smiled at the man.

“You’ve just signed your death sentence.” I smiled at him as Jay pulled out his gun, his finger already on the trigger.

“Wait! Sir, I know something that is valuable to you.” I sighed and rolled my eyes.

“What can that possibly be? Nothing can save you now. You know that.” I got closer to the man. I sat on the table and looked at his eyes.

“This can. It can save you which will save me?” I raised an eyebrow. How could he be so daring?

“Are you threatening me? Not a wise move. Not because of the Joker but because I don’t need him to protect me. So, tell me. How can you dig yourself out of your grave?” I waited as the man was shaking. He cleared his throat and sat up straighter.

“There’s a bounty set for your life. Someone wants you dead.” I started laughing.

“Well, that could be just about everyone who knows about me. Do you have a name or anything to back this information up?” It’s not a surprise someone wants me dead. Who wouldn’t? It’s not like I feared anything but Jay was the most powerful person in the Gotham underworld and I was right behind him. I was Jay’s weakness, of course, they’d try to take me down.

“The Penguin.” My eyes widened and soon after I began laughing.

“Why would he want that? Wait.” I put my hands up. “Is it cause little old penguin wants power?” I looked at Jay who was talking to Frost. I sighed realizing what this meant.

“I guess this is goodbye. Have fun!” I stood up as Jay called me over to him.

“You’re going back home.” I rolled my eyes.

“Yeah, yeah. I get it. You’re going to be super protective of me. Blah blah blah. Have fun with your little playmate. Make sure you have lots of it for me.” Jay held my face and looked intensely in my eyes.

“Be safe.” I nodded.

“That’s impossible for me.” I pushed his hands away as Frost told me the car was ready. “Did you check for bombs? Not really in the mood to get blown to bits.” Frost nodded. I faced Jay once more. “See you at home.” I began to walk out as I heard Jay’s gun go off and screams shortly after. Thankfully, we left through the side door which meant everyone else was going a different way. Jay was most likely going to go find Penguin or information on him on why he would do this. Jay wasn’t one to sit by and let time take its course. He always got what he needed and wanted to get done as quickly as possible. I wasn’t going to see him until the next day. The drive home was quiet as it was only me and Frost in the car.

“Penguin is so screwed.” Frost nodded.

“The boss is going to want you inside at all times until he finds Penguin.” I sighed. This was going to suck.


	9. Problem Solved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dealing with messes can end up with a bigger, bloodier mess.

It was the morning after. I woke up alone in bed. I looked at Jay’s side and realized he hadn’t even come home to sleep. Maybe he did come home but he didn’t even bother checking on me. He could let his problems consume him until he dealt with them completely and it was ridiculous. I went to the bathroom and did my daily routine. I got dressed and headed down to Jay’s office. I walked in not bothering to knock because he never cared if I did or not.

“How’d you sleep?” I asked as I saw him working on blueprints and the computer open with a locator software.

“Is that a joke?” I sat down on his desk and looked at him.

“Not a funny one I guess.” I looked at his computer once more. “Can’t find him, huh?”

“It’s been less than a day since I found out. We’ll find him.” I rolled my eyes.

“Jay, this is going to consume you and you know it. Just relax, okay? I’m not worried and it’s my life.” Jay tore his eyes away from me as Frost entered the room.

“Did you find anything?” Frost shook his head.

“House was empty. He seems to have cleared all of his houses.” Jay sighed.

“Geez, Frost. Thanks for the shitty news.” I looked a Jay. “I’m going to eat food and I guess I’ll come back here and help after.” I stood up from the desk only to be trapped against it as Jay stood up. He looked at Frost who left the room shortly after. His hand slowly held my cheek.

“You need to stay here until we take care of this.” And there it was.

“Yeah, whatever. I don’t really care about that. It’s actually thrilling to feel like I could die at any point in time. I mean one of your men could kill me. It’s a lot of money. Hell, I’d do it if I was any of them.” He grabbed my shoulders and shook me a bit. His grip was tight.

“No one is going to kill you.” I laughed.

“Jay, I’m gonna die by someone else’s hands if it’s not Penguin. That’s how living this life always ends. Don’t worry so much about me. I’ve told you I can take care of myself. You do what you want, but I haven’t asked you to find him. Why are you looking for him exactly? I mean, you don’t believe anyone would actually try, right?” I waited for his answer with a furrowed brow. He just stared into my eyes.

“You know very well why.” I sighed.

“He just wanted to know your weakness, and you gave him that. You fell for his trap. So thank you for possibly getting me killed.” I pushed him away and left the room.

It was a week later and Jay had found no sign of Penguin. I was obviously imprisoned in the mansion which wasn’t too bad. It sucked since I hadn’t had my fun torturing anyone for information or just for the hell of it. No victims meant a very angry and more irritable me. Jay had told me to stay away from the basement where he had all the fun to himself. He was worried about everything that could happen. It was eating him alive thinking he may actually lose me. It was all exciting and thrilling to me in a completely insane way. I was always proud and embraced this side of myself. This bounty on my head didn’t cause me to be fearful because why be afraid of something that can happen at any given point in time. It’s distracting to be worried about such a possible thing happening in this life. Having any sort of weakness would kill you in this life which is why I didn’t have any.

I had been bothering Frost who had been assigned to be on guard duty for me since the day after we found out. He was the only man Jay had that we both trusted. I had gotten it in Jay’s head that one of his men could possibly kill me. His paranoid response was to have someone follow and stand watch wherever I went. Keep in mind that I wasn’t allowed to step outside this mansion at all. Frost was an understanding person to talk to. Not that he talked much, he just stood there and responded when I asked him to. Usually, Jay’s other men would be fearful to even speak a word to me. They always feared they would say something Jay would take offense to.

“How’d you become one of his men if you don’t mind me asking?” Frost’s head turned towards me as he thought of his response.

“Needed money and this was the quickest way to get it. Plus, I’m a big guy who could handle seeing what we see in this kind of life.” I nodded.

“Do you have a family? Is that why you needed money?” He sighed.

“No, I just wanted money.” I laughed.

“You lonely, lonely boy.” I stood up and walked towards the kitchen. I heard Frost’s footsteps behind me as we walked. “You hungry? Cause I sure am. Come to think about it, I don’t think I have ever seen you eat.”

“That’s 'cause you’re asleep when I do.” I stopped at the counter and looked at the chef. “What are we having for lunch?” The chef looked at me and almost began to spoke when we heard the front door open and Jay calling for Frost. Frost came and stood in front of me.

“Let’s go see what he wants.” We walked towards Jay as he began removing his purple trench coat.

“What is it, Jay?” I asked walking towards him.

“You’re going to be safe. He’s downstairs. I’m gonna take care of him.” My eyes widened as I processed what he said.

“That’s it then? I can leave?” Jay shook his head.

“Not until he calls it off. Once he does, you can. Until then,” He looked at Frost. “Keep her safe until I’m done. I’ll be downstairs.” He walked off and I turned towards Frost.

“Well, I’m still hungry so,” I began walking towards the kitchen. The chef served Frost and I lunch.

_ _

_ **Joker’s POV** _

I pulled my gloves on as I walked towards the tied up Penguin. I walked around him seeing him shiver which caused my smirk to grow. I stood behind him and squeezed his shoulders. “Penguin, Penguin, Penguin.” I tsked three times and faced him. “I need you to call off your little bounty before you force my hand.”

“We both know you’ll kill me either way so I’ll do nothing of the sort.” I began laughing and dragged it out.

“You don’t value your life enough, Penguin.” I pulled my gun and held it against his temple. “But we both know you aren’t strong enough to hold that view. Call it off.” Penguin did as told. I stood in front of him and placed my gun down on the table. I picked up a crowbar and stood in front of him. “Now let’s have some fun.” I swung it hard against his torso multiple times as I heard him begging for me to stop. “What was that? You want me to stop?”

“Yes, yes, please stop.”

“You should have never threatened her. She is mine. I am not someone who allows his things to be threatened and allows anyone to get away with it.” I swung once more. This went on for hours and hours. I stopped once I realized he was going to die. His breathing was almost non-existence and his clothing was soaked in blood. There was a knock at the door which caused me to turn my attention towards it.

“Well, don’t just stand there. One of you, open it.” (Y/N) walked in and stood next to me.

“Hogging all the fun as always I see?” She turned towards him and smiled. “You did a pretty harsh job, Jay. Nice.” She laughed and grabbed my gun off the table. “May I?” She looked at me with a raised eyebrow asking to use my gun. I nodded. She stepped towards Penguin and pulled his head back by his hair. He hissed in response to the pain.

“Oh, I’m sorry did that hurt?” She asked innocently. He opened his eyes as much as he good and mumbled a small ‘yes’. He began to cry, begging to be let go. She smiled at him. “Good.” She punched him straight in the nose using my gun for extra force.

“You see, because of you I was stuck in the house for a week. You threatened my life, now I don’t care much about threats because at this point, who doesn’t want me dead? But I didn’t like how you wanted other people to do your dirty work. Next time-” She paused hissing as if saying that was a mistake. “- well not that there will be a next time for you but hopefully your people get the message, you have to do the work in order to get it done. You send people to do it for you and there is really no power when you do that.” She stepped away from him and aimed my gun. She could always make everything entertaining.

“Don’t mess with things that don’t belong to you. It never goes well as you can see and feel.” She smirked as she placed her finger on the trigger and pulled it. 

She smiled as she faced me. “Great! Now that that’s over. I’m going to bed. Have them clean this up.” She handed me my gun back and walked away slowly. Before she was out the door she called my attention, “I’ll see you in bed.” I smirked at her.

“Well, don’t just stand there you useless wastes of space. Clean this mess up.” All my men rushed around to do so as I went upstairs to the bedroom.


End file.
